


Sherlock in Sherrinford

by KnifeGrian_ShishKebeb



Series: Sherlock is the smart one [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Damn Mycroft, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt Sherlock Holmes, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, MYCROFT HOW COULD YOU, Mycroft is a Bit Not Good, NO BETA WE DIE LIKE JIM MORIARTY!, No really angst, Non-Consensual Drug Use, OW IT HURT TO WRITE THIS, Past Child Abuse, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock in Denial, Sherlock is a Mess, Sherlock's Violin, Sherlock's the main character, WOW MYCROFTS 'SUCH A GOOD BROTHER', no guys seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeGrian_ShishKebeb/pseuds/KnifeGrian_ShishKebeb
Summary: Sherlock Is Smarter AU, or the Sherrinford Swap AU, where Euros doesn't exist, Sherlock is as smart as Euros, Mycroft locks Sherlock in Sherrinford, Sherlock isn't Sherlock's real name, and it's basically an angst AU.This is a story in the Sherrinford Swap AU."MYCROFT! Don't leave me- no- no- don't leave me here!" Sherlock cried out, stumbling against the wall as he watched his brother wall away.
Series: Sherlock is the smart one [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115597
Kudos: 16





	Sherlock in Sherrinford

They had celebrated Sherlock's twelfth birthday in hospital.

After Cal was finally taken to prison, Sherlock was left in a come for the most part of two months, only emerging from it two weeks after he turned twelve. Mycroft swore he'd never been so relieved to see his younger brother.

Sherlock was damaged, to say the least. He couldn't ask for anything, and he'd become basically dependent on drugs thanks to his father. He would flinch at even the _implication _of being touched, and had overall horrible health and mental mindset.__

__But he wasn't deemed a threat to society._ _

__He'd never done anything illegal, and he had a legal guardian. He was fine, he was sure of it._ _

__Mycroft had promised to protect the younger Holmes. He thought he'd put everything to the side to help him, even if he knew it wasn't everything, he'd never give up his career. But Sherlock seemed fine._ _

__Until four months into his stay._ _

__

__It was tough for Mycroft. His job stressed him beyond belief, and there had been a major security breach and _they didn't know where it was. _It was bad, really really bad. And Mycroft couldn't figure it out. He'd ran everything through his head, but it just didn't make sense. Nobody had been anywhere near the files, nobody had entered the vault they where kept in, and nobody exited it either. It was the perfect crime.___ _

____"That's replayed footage."_ _ _ _

____The voice from the background made Mycroft jump. Right. His brother was still there._ _ _ _

____"What?" He almost hissed. He hadn't meant to, but he was tired and wasn't fully comprehending what he was saying._ _ _ _

____"T- The footage. It's looped, replayed. You can tell." Sherlock repeated himself. Mycroft blinked at him._ _ _ _

____"How?" He asked, tilting his head._ _ _ _

____"That window, watch it." Sherlock whispered, pointing at the small, essential dot of light. "It dulls slightly at exactly 21:45.32, that means someones triggered the door to open, someone entered and the blinds are folding down. That flicker keeps repeating. By the way the light is angled, we can assume that the door was opened at a 30° angle, for it causes a direct incline. That would be right in the blind spot of the other camera, that footage loops to."_ _ _ _

____Mycroft eyes widened as he re-watched the footage. Sherlock was right._ _ _ _

____"You said the person who was closest to the vault at the time was a previous prime minister, correct? Well, he's supposedly the prime suspect, but he's left handed. The door incline 30° to the _right _, you can see the person in questions elbow, covered in black. That's a right arm, it fits with the inclination. He's clear. The only other people who were in the building who were right handed was you, the current prime minister, and a certain Any Slander. I would search her purse if I were you; you might just find what your looking for. That's very obviously a female arm." Sherlock explained.___ _ _ _

______He liked talking out loud._ _ _ _ _ _

______Mycroft stated at his brother in shock, then glanced back at the camera footage._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well, I guess we'll have to search her purse then." Mycroft smiled._ _ _ _ _ _

______' _I wonder what else he can solve. _'___ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It just happened. Mycroft wasn't sure when it did, but at some point, he stopped viewing Sherlock as his little brother and more someone that could help his career. Someone he could use to his advantage; a weapon against his competitors._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When Sherlock was thirteen, Mycroft arranged for him to be taken to Sherrinford._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He may have mentioned his brother once or twice to his superiors, and they may have taken an interest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Mycroft would later look back and be _sickened _by how fast he had signed Sherlock over to that place.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sherlock was a classified genius. Someone to rival even the greatest minds of humanity. He knew everything about a person in seconds. He could tell you any medical diagnosis and it would be correct. He knew who was cheating on who, he could predict the next scandals, he knew practically anything. An perpetrator, criminal, anyone you wanted caught, you just have Sherlock what you had and he'd tell you more then you needed to know, and how he came to that answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And the government was _fascinated _with him.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________So when they had essentially told Mycroft that he could maintain contact with Sherlock and keep an eye on him while focusing all his attention on his work, he said yes without a second question or thought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And Sherlock was _terrified _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He didn't want to be left alone, with some random people in some random box in the middle of the ocean._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________But it wasn't like he had a choice in the matter. He wasn't even told the name of the place. He was just taken on a boat to an island, desperately wanting to run, run anywhere. But it was hard with twelve armed guards surrounding you at all times. Even Sherlock couldn't find a way out of the situation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He knew the basics of what was going to happen, he could deduct a lot from what he was given._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________A maximum-security government mental facility, he was supposedly in his own section of the place. That means a lot more security, iron everything, probably a glass section, immediate cutoff from any social contact, and no way out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Sherlock was on the verge of tears the entire trip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The minute the boat landed, it was off again. The brothers were escorted inside, still leaving no chance for escape. He was taken around the back of the facility, given white clothes and some blood tests. Apparently he was healthy enough for them to continue with the plan, whatever the plan was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Deductions practically clouded his vision as he screwed his eyes shut and just followed the people around him. Mycroft was right next to him. As he opened his eyes, the deductions cleared._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________They where talking to his brother._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"-Psychiatrist's that can talk to him, private security, cameras and full glass screens as you requested-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Was there something wrong with him? Had he done something wrong? He couldn't deduct that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________They continued to escort him around, sometimes asking him questions that he answered on autopilot, taking tests and making medical diagnosis's._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He was _sure _he hadn't committed any crimes, he'd memorized the entire constitution, he new every law. He could recite all of them if they needed him to. He didn't know what was going on, or why it was happening.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________They walked through the main prison, many voices talking about a 'new one' that he supposed was meant to be him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He knew the basics of were he'd be staying, even if he'd never seen it. A glass cage of sorts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Mycroft didn't seem that bothered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He was split of from his brother abruptly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Sherlock nearly protested before he realized that there was no use. He couldn't let emotions cloud his judgement. Not any more then they had._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He knew what was happening, he'd see Mycroft in a minute, his brother would just be on the other side of the glass that time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He tried not to panic, mainly succeeding in the outside. His expression barely faltered. _Barely. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Sherlock's deduction was correct, of course. He remembered it very vividly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Being pushed into the section, facing his brother again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He finally let some bit off his emotions out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"MYCROFT! Don't leave me- no- no- don't leave me here!" Sherlock cried out, stumbling against the wall as he watched his brother wall away. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He slipped down the wall and cried lightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________God, _he hated it here.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
